Inevitable
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: AU.[[movie-verse]] What if Alan had died at the end of the movie? What if it was right in front of his father's eyes? How would his brothers act after? Chapter 2 up. Part III: Scott
1. PartI: Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**Okay, this is a change for me, but what's life without a little variety. I was looking around and I noticed a few people had the same thought as me for a fic idea. This is follows the movie. **

**What if Alan did die at the end of the movie? **

**For those who don't know, I'm used to writing angst, morbid fics, so this may be dark and disturbing to some. This is also my first Thunderbirds fic. I don't know why I never thought of fanfiction when I was little like 10 years ago. I used to have so many ideas. **

**Anyways, I don't know how long this is going to be, or how it will turn out. **

**By the way, this is AU if you haven't figured it out yet.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"I don't want to save you, but it's what we do." Alan said as he reached his hand out to grab the one of the Hood's, which had an iron grip on the metal bar. Looking up and over, Alan looked at his dad still behind the bars and saw the pride in his father's eyes staring back at him.

The Hood's eyes flickered from Alan to Jeff. Gripping his life line at the moment tightly, he swung his other arm up to grasp Alan's arm. Feeling the jerk on his arm, Alan redirected his attention to the Hood. Alan looked at the Hood with confusion in his eyes. The Hood grinned slightly at the sight.

"Oh Alan, one never knows how far indignation may go. Not even when it is given the chance to be fixed." The Hood told Alan. Blue eyes widened, realizing to late the spot he had been put in.

Jeff from behind the bars had seen the look of fear appear on his youngest son's face. Parental protection mode switched on, and Jeff put all his force into trying to kick the lock on the door loose. Each kick seemed to gain force as Jeff watched the next few scenes.

At the same moment, the grip on Alan's arm tightened tremendously. A force pushed him up quickly before he felt himself being pulled towards the edge.

"Goodbye Alan."

The Hood gathered his energy and sent Alan sailing over the edge with distance.

From his spot, Jeff ceased his kicking only to have his heart torn out of him as his son flew over the edge, sailing over the spinning teeth of the Mole. He saw the distance and saw that Alan might make it to the ground without being shredded limb from limb. A quiet gasp reached his ears as he saw Alan hit the ground with a sickening thud. Time seemed to freeze for him. Thoughts ran through his mind, trying to figure out his son's fate. He saw his son move a bit. Hope ran through his veins like dam breaking.

Watching Alan roll over onto his back, all hope quickly faded away just like the colour from his face. He was frozen to the spot. Nothing registered to him. Time froze the scene, making him see it over and over again.

"Alan…." He whispered his voice unable to go any louder.

Lady Penelope, who had seen the whole scene from the other side, was immobile as well. Standing with wide eyes and her mouth open slightly (slightly unlady like) she could only stare at the scene in front of her. Throughout Jeff's rampage rage to get out of the cage and help Alan, she had stayed back knowing she was helpless to get involved.

Movement finally coming back to her, she raised a hand to cover her mouth. Turning her head slightly towards Jeff, she was unprepared for the sight.

Jeff's hands loosely clutched the bars as he stared out with tear filled eyes. All colour was drained from him. Penelope's eyes widened at the realization that Jeff had just lost his soul. Before he had lost his heart, but now….his soul. His son.

During that time that they had frozen, Parker had come running into the room alone. One look at Jeff and Lady Penelope, and the slight withering of Alan's body gave him the idea of what had happened. Gulping, he set his mind on freeing Jeff and Penelope from the barrier that prevented Jeff from getting to Alan. A few twists of the lock, he slowly and dreadfully opened the door. Stepping out of the way, he gave Jeff his freedom.

Jeff, whose state of shock was still present, unconsciously made his way over to Alan with slow steps. Coming to stand over Alan he looked down at the figure. Diagonally from Alan's left shoulder all the way down to the ride side of his chest was a deep but clean slash. His shirt was soaked in crimson blood, which had quickly found its way to the floor, and puddle around him. Jeff could see his son's lungs moving up and down through the opening, as he tried to breathe.

Falling to his knees, he was brought back to the present as scared, crystal blue eyes looked up at him. Gently he gathered Alan's broken form in his arms and looked down at him, not caring that tears were falling. Gently he pressed a hand against Alan's chest in desperate hope to save him. Blood had already started to flow up through Alan's throat and leak out of his mouth.

The numbing pain that Alan felt course through his body was beyond hell itself. He couldn't hear, see, or feel anything except for the pain. From the moment he was clipped by one of the teeth he was sent to a painful void.

Through all the pain, he vaguely felt a presence that seemed so familiar yet started to feel alien-like.

As the mist in his eyes slowly started to fade, he felt something warm gather him up. Looking up he slowly searched for the presence, till his eyes fell on his father's face. It was different. Something Alan had never seen. Trying to catch his voice through the waves of pain he tried to call out.

"D-d-dad?" he quietly asked in-between gasps, as he found his breath harder and harder to keep under control. Pain filled coughs racked through his body, which had only caused Jeff to hold his son closer.

"Shh…don't try to speak. I'm here." Jeff reassured softly. Lowering his head to rest on top of Alan's slightly drenched locks, he felt a light pressure against his chest as Alan pressed his head for comfort against him. He tightened his grip as tears spilled endlessly from his eyes.

Across the room, Penelope had quickly made her way over to Tin-Tin who was lying semi-conscious on the ground. She kneeled down next to her trying to distract her from the sight behind her, but also to prevent Tin-Tin from running over if she happened to wake.

The sound of footsteps rapidly hitting the ground brought her attention to the hallway. Rounding the corner, Penelope was met with the sight of the other four sons as well as the small figure of Fermat. They looked around hoping to find their dad, youngest brother and friends.

Looking around the room all their eyes rested upon the two figures. Penelope couldn't describe the look that appeared on the four brothers. There were simply no words to describe the emotions and shocked looks.

John's heart started to beat rapidly at the sight before him. Moving his feet, he quickly ran over to the scene followed closely by Gordon, Scott, and Virgil.

Fermat had slowly come over to Penelope, who enveloped him in comforting hug.

Jeff continued to gently hold Alan, rocking him slightly. He was aware of the presence of his four other sons as they ran to him stopping abruptly, obviously knowing that they couldn't go any further. Turning his head slightly he was met with their faces.

Jeff watched as John fell to his knees and broke into tears as he watched his little brother lie in his father's arms so alone and scared. Scott quickly fell next to John and put his arm around his younger brother letting his own tears fall as well. Virgil and Gordon leaned against each other as they let their anguish fall as well. Closing his eyes he turned his head and lifted it from Alan's head. Looking down, his heart continued to twist as he noticed the tears running down Alan's face.

Raising a hand he cupped Alan's face slowly wiping away the tears. Alan coughed again. Jeff noticed that it was becoming extremely difficult for Alan to breathe. He knew the inevitable was going to happen, but he didn't want to accept that fact at the moment. He had already had this happen once. He didn't want to experience this again especially when it was his youngest son.

"D-dad….I-I…t-tried." Alan whispered. Jeff nodded slowly.

"You did, and you did more then enough. You proved yourself, even when you didn't have to." Jeff said quietly. Alan smiled faintly before his face scrunched up in pain. His breaths began to deepen. Jeff closed his eyes again. He knew that that small smile was the last he would ever see from his son.

"D-dad….I-I…scared…d-d-on't…w-w-wanna….g-go…" Alan's voice was barely above a whisper now. Jeff looked down once again and the last time he would see his son's face containing life. Holding back the sobs that threatened to break through he nodded.

"I know. I know. It's alright to be scared. You…you'll get to see your mom. She'll be able to take care of her little baby….our little Thunderbird." He told Alan painfully. Alan looked up at his father, before moving his gaze quickly yet tiredly to his brothers. Closing his eyes as another vibe pulse through him draining him more and more of his life, he leaned against his father as the last of the draining vibes coursed through him.

Jeff felt Alan go incredibly limp in his arms. He held onto Alan's shell, letting out all that he was trying to hold in. Sobs racked his body as he lost his son.

"No, no, no…please come back Alan….please…" John wailed into his older brother's chest. Scott held John tightly, sobs coming from him as well. He rubbed John's back knowing how much Alan meant to him…to all of them. Raising his eyes he noticed that Virgil and Gordon could no longer stand on their feet. Falling to their knees they crawled over to Scott and John and joined them in their suffering.

"I want him back…I don't want him to go." Gordon cried out. The now five Tracys didn't move from their spot. Even when authorities came they stayed where they were.

In the background the remaining members of the mission, were in their own little world of pain. Fermat was crying over the loss of his best friend; Tin-Tin, who had just regained full conscious, had be too late to see to her friend alive for the last time; Penny, had just seen an extraordinary gifted young man taken away before her eyes, which brought tears to her, and Parker had taken his hat off in respect and silently cried.

In the end, the Hood had still managed to escape only with a death wish and hunt above his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Don't kill me….I didn't mean to make it so sad, well I did, but it's just….yeah…um….**

**I know there were no like loving moments like 'I love you Dad' or stuff like that, but reality, do you really think if you were dying slowly, painfully and on the spot, you'd be able to say everything you'd want to say with the incredible amount of pain you're in? **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. I don't know if I will write an aftermath, but if you want it, I'll consider it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little tragic piece.**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	2. PartII: Jeff

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**I'm so glad those who read it enjoyed the beginning. I know it was sad but that's what I was aiming for.**

**I decided that this aftermath is going to be a series of chapters. I was thinking a chapter a Tracy.**

**Anyways, I think I'll start with Jeff, and then go down the line.**

* * *

**Part II :Jeff**

_"D-dad….I-I…scared…d-d-on't…w-w-wanna….g-go…"_

Jeff's eyes snapped open as his heart skipped a beat. Inhaling, he steadied his breath out. Realizing that it was just another tormenting nightmare he sighed falling back into his pillow closing his red-rimmed eyes.

'_Oh Alan…_' He thought as the scene of three days ago played in his dreams. Feeling a light touch on his arm, Jeff opened his eyes wearily and turned his head slightly to see Gordon in a fitful sleep next to him. Jeff sighed at the sight, knowing that none of his sons had made an effort conceal their pain, and they had every right not to. They had all just lost their youngest brother.

"Alan…come back…" Jeff looked at Gordon again, coming close to tears at the words. He couldn't imagine how much Gordon was suffering. He had lost his other half.

Gordon had spent the past few days in endless, silent tears, and never more then arm stretch distance away from his father. Jeff had never seen him so alone or sad.

Deciding that he couldn't stay still anymore, he slowly sat up rubbing his raw eyes. Slowly standing up he turned back to the bed and pulled the cover that Gordon had managed to kick away back over his son. Turning away, he quietly walked across his room, exiting it and closing the door slowly behind him.

Leaning against the outside wall, he took in the silence of the house. Even though it was three o'clock in the morning it was quieter than it used to be. Pushing himself away from the wall, he slowly made his way down the hall.

Coming to the closest bedroom, which was Virgil's, he opened the door quietly and looked inside. The room was empty. Virgil was not in the room. Making another quick scan, Jeff slowly closed the door and slowly moved down to the next room.

Standing in front of Scott's door, he opened the door, and peered inside. His eyes fell upon Scott's bed. Scott was leaning with his back against his backboard with Virgil asleep next to him. Scott was asleep with his hand slightly resting on Virgil's back. Obviously Scott had been comforting Virgil, putting aside his own pain for the moment to help his younger brother.

Jeff felt pride in him, but his sorrow overcame it at the moment. Scott should be able to let his own grief go, but Jeff knew he wasn't that type of person, putting himself before others. It was always others before himself. That's all Scott knew.

Sadly sighing, he closed his eyes as tears started to well up in his eyes. Turning away, his closed his eyes and closed the door.

No matter how much he tried to push the thoughts away, the thought of Alan and the weight of Alan in his arms would always be there. A mark of time.

Running a hand over his face, he looked down the hall knowing his next destination. Walking down the hall, he passed Gordon's room slowing down as he approached the next room. Time seemed to slow down not letting him forget this moment.

Stopping in front of Alan's door, Jeff hesitated a while closing his eyes in contemplation. This wasn't the first time either.

Memories flooded back to moments like these, when Alan had stormed off into his room because a fight, with Jeff coming by later on, deciding on whether or not to check on Alan. It usually ended up with him deciding against it, knowing that some part of Alan needed him at the time, but he couldn't help.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the door. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, he opened the door as he had to the others and slowly entered the room. Looking around at the late-moonlit room, he noticed how the room was missing its charm. Looking over towards the bed, hoping that he had been dreaming the whole incident, he saw the outline of a figure asleep on the bed.

The figure was lying face down with an arm covering his face. The light that shun through the window showed the figure's light coloured hair. Jeff thought that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He remembered how Alan used to sleep with his face hidden from the real world as he dreamed.

A few moments had passed and the figured remained. Jeff slowly began to move towards the bed. Coming to stand at the side of the bed, Jeff looked down as a pain shot across his heart. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"John…" He said, resting a hand on top of his son's head. John's body moved a bit at the touch.

Jeff heard the slight sound of sniffles as, John raised his head, leaning on his elbows looking up at his dad. Jeff was heart stricken by the state that his son was in. He looked lost and looked as if he had only fallen asleep a little while ago.

"Dad." John said quietly shuffling over in the bed. Jeff slowly sat down on the bed as John moved into his supporting embrace. Jeff rested his head on John's head as he heard John sniff a few times.

"What are you doing in here?" Jeff asked quietly. He felt John lean against him even more, unsure as if to answer.

"I-I…I couldn't sleep in my room. It was too lonely." John answered quietly. Jeff understood what John meant, and tightened his embraced on John.

"I know. It's just……not the same." Jeff said. Jeff felt John nod slightly against his chest. John shifted and moved out of Jeff's embrace turning to face his father. Jeff saw the few tears run down John's face and wiped them away. John closed his eyes and sighed before opening them a minute later turning them to the window.

"Every moment I'm here I expect him to come running into the room, asking if one of us will come and do something with him. Before he came home, back a few months ago, I promised him I'd ask you if he and I could go to the mainland for a few days because of a place we saw in a magazine. I actually was going to ask you this week." John trailed off as more tears came, causing him to break down in sobs.

Jeff immediately pulled his son back into his arms, running his hands along John's back, trying to comfort him. His own tears fell from his eyes and disappeared into John's blonde locks.

"Shh…You're not the only one who feels that way. There are so many times I wanted to take Alan aside and spend more time with him, but I never got around to it. Something always seemed to pop-up. It was always you or your brothers who would end up taking Alan when that happened."

_**XXflashbackXX**_

_"Come on daddy!" A little blonde boy of six called, smiling as he ran down the hall. Jeff, who was a few steps behind him, smiled at the energy and joy his son had._

_"Alright. Hold your horses. I'm coming." Jeff said laughing as his son almost ran into the patio door. Alan turned to face his dad with a confused looked on his face. Turning his head to the left and right he looked back at Jeff._

_"Horses? I don't have any horses." Alan said, puffing a strand of hair that managed to fall in front of his eyes. Jeff shook his head in amusement._

_"Really? With all the energy you have, I thought you just raced past them all." Jeff joked causing his son to giggle._

_'Yep! I'm superb-fast!" Alan chirped puffing his chest out in a pose. Jeff ruffled Alan's hair, making a note to get Alan a haircut soon._

_"Dad." Came the deeper voice of his oldest son. Jeff turned around smiling as Scott came down the hall._

_"What is it Scott?" Jeff asked, as Scott came to stand next to them. Scott ruffled Alan's hair._

_"There's someone on the phone for you. He said it's important. Something to deal with the information you've been looking for." Scott said. Jeff mentally sighed._

**_'Not again.' _**

**__**

_"Okay. Give me a minute Alan." Jeff said, seeing the slight frown starting to make its way on Alan's face, but it was quickly erased for the moment as Scott saw what was happening and pushed a finger against Alan's nose, amusing the kid._

_Leaving the two, Jeff made his way to his office. Answering the phone, he soon got into the conversation and didn't realize that he had been talking for ten minutes._

_Looking up he saw Scott and Alan in his doorway. Putting the person on hold for a minute Jeff walked over to Alan once again having to break up a father/son day._

_"I'm sorry Allie, but I really have to work on this. Scott will take you. You'll still have fun." Jeff said, trying to persuade Alan. The pleading look on Alan's face was starting to get to Jeff. Looking up at his oldest son, he hoped that Scott would have time right now._

_"Yeah, Allie. Come on. We'll go out and play." Scott said, picking his little brother up. Jeff stood up silently thanking Scott. He stood in the doorway watching the two go down the hallway, before turning around and going back to the phone._

_**XXend flashbackXX**_

Jeff closed his eyes as the memory flooded back.

"I almost feel as if I never was there for him." Jeff whispered. He felt John move and look up at his father.

"No. You were there. Not physically, but he always knew you were thinking of him, even if you were side tracked at the moment. Besides he could never forget his idol." John said. Jeff looked at the ground thinking about how many times that would be.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself or Scott?" Jeff asked, remembering the old jokes they had going around the table about who was Alan's number one star. John smiled faintly at the memory.

"We never came to an agreement, but I'm a nice person so I'll let you keep the title." John said trying to humour his dad and himself which worked for a while before he was welcomed into another embrace once again crying.

Jeff closed his eyes, leaning back on the bed. No matter what was said, he knew he regretted many of the choices he made when it came to Alan. Sighing he sat in the quiet room, listening to the random sniffs from John hoping that he one day might be able to fix this, but himself first.

* * *

**Okay, so there's that done. Longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll get started on Scott's as soon as I get my other fics done first.**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	3. PartIII: Scott

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

**I'm updating this faster than I thought I would. Thanks to those who reviewed and _Arashi no Baka_, I'm glad you liked the Gordon bit. I thought it would be a nice touch. You might need those tissues. I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, but it will probably be sad. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Part III: Scott**

A cool, ocean night breeze blew through the window, sending the light-coloured curtains into a slow dance before dying down. The breeze flowed through the room, gently ruffling through the sleeping figure's hair, causing him to twitch slightly.

Opening his eyes slowly, dispelling the sleep that had overcome him, Scott lifted his head off the headboard of his bed slightly and looked around the room. Blinking a few times, he tried to ignore the sore, stinging feeling around his eyes.

Turning his head down to his side, he saw Virgil sleeping. Looking at his younger brother, his mind immediately came to Alan. He remembered all the times it was Alan who would be sleeping where Virgil was now. Sighing he closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard again.

How did it ever come to this? Scott wondered what unknown force they displeased to have this happen to them. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Virgil a while ago, tears started to form in his eyes.

**XXflashbackXX**

_Scott lay on his bed unable to sleep. Tears randomly slid down his cheeks, landing on the bed, but Scott paid no attention to them. His mind was too far away to realize. His eyes were set on the soccer ball that lay under his desk, remembering that Alan had forgotten it when he came into Scott's room the day he came home for spring break. _

_Scott remembered that Alan had a habit of getting distracted and leaving stuff lying around in. So caught up in his memories, Scott didn't hear his door slide open, nor did he hear Virgil quietly call out his name. _

_Feeling the bed shift next to him, Scott slowly turned his head to look behind him. Seeing that it was Virgil, Scott pushed himself so that he was sitting up. Putting a hand on Virgil's shoulder, his concerns shifted over to Virgil. _

"_What is it Virge?" Scott asked quietly, knowing something was on his brother's mind. Virgil shifted closer to Scott, and turned his head so he was looking at Scott. Virgil seemed to hesitate with his words, but he finally managed to whisper them._

"_He's not coming back, is he?" Virgil asked. Scott's eyes widened a bit. The question was asked so child-like, causing Scott almost to answer as if he was talking to a child, by not being blunt. Sighing he lowered his head taking in the words. He had asked himself this question before. Looking at Virgil, he slowly nodded his head, as tears still traveled down his cheeks._

"_No, Virge, he's not." Scott whispered. Virgil, had tears coming down his eyes as he turned his head away. Scott pulled his brother closer wrapping his arms around Virgil. Virgil leaned his head on Scott's shoulder as his silently cries turned into sobs. Scott rubbed Virgil's back, comforting him. _

"_I never meant to say all those things about him." Scott heard Virgil say in between sobs. Scott nodded, his head resting on top of Virgil's. _

"_I know. He knows...knew." Scott said. He as well felt the same way. He couldn't count the timeless times the others or him had poked at their youngest brother. It was just the way things were. _

"_But that was the last thing I said to him. I never wanted to him to go and leave with some sort of letdown in his mind." Virgil said. _

"_You didn't let him down. You only made him more determined and stronger." Scott said, trying to persuade Virgil away from his negative thoughts. Virgil shook his head as more tears cascaded down his cheeks and onto Scott's shirt._

"_We didn't even get to say goodbye to him." Virgil said randomly after sitting a few minutes in silence. "I wanted to say goodbye to him at least." Scott nodded._

"_So did I, but we can't change what happened." He said. Virgil tensed for a moment seeming to be thinking something over. Another few minutes passed by as the two sat in silence. _

"_Scott?" Virgil asked. _

"_Yeah Virge?" _

"_Was I a good brother to him?" The question seemed to hit Scott in the face like a ton of bricks. Raising his head from Virgil's he took Virgil's shoulders and slowly turned him to face him. Searching Virgil's eyes, Scott questioned him.  
_

"_Why do you think that?" _

"_I-I..." Virgil said, not coming up with an answer. _

"_See. You can't even come to an answer. Doesn't that just go to show that you were...are a good brother. You were the perfect brother. Isn't it a brother's job to be teasing yet loving and protecting at the same time? You always did that." Scott said quietly. Virgil looked at him. A sad smile came to his face for a moment before he hugged Scott, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Tears fell from both of their eyes as they sat there crying into each others arms. _

**XXend flashbackXX**

Opening his eyes as he recalled that memory he did nothing to stop the fresh tears that came to him. Looking down at Virgil, he ran a hand through Virgil's hair. Slowly moving, as to not wake Virgil up, Scott stood up fixing the blanket around Virgil.

Walking towards his desk, he slowly bent down and picked up the soccer ball. Looking down at it for a moment, he tucked it under an arm and moved quietly to his door slipping out of his room.

Walking down the hallway, he passed by Alan's door, turning his face the other way as he passed it. He still wasn't ready to face that Alan wasn't there anymore.

Walking into the main room, he walked through the dark room with ease. Making his way over to the doors he exited the house, coming to stand on the pool deck. Moving slowly around the edge of the pool, Scott came to patio chair that was overlooking the pool that hid Thunderbird One.

Settling himself down into the chair, he let out a sigh and focused his eyes on the pool below. He mind moved over to his 'bird', but then all thoughts quickly moved to how Alan had been the one to fly it.

He didn't deny the fact that they all were 'a little' protective of their crafts. Remembering the times, when Alan had ventured into a Thunderbird, had made Scott regret thinking about how many times he got mad at Alan over small things like that. He knew Alan was only excited and curious. After all Alan had been able to use the Thunderbirds and save others lives, before.....

Scott sighed and brought his knees up to his chest, ignoring the soccer ball falling from his lap and rolling over the edge and into the pool below. Disappearing from Scott's grasp, just like Alan.

"I wish you were here Allie..." Scott mumbled into his arms. Looking up, he ran a hand through his hair, before leaning back against the chair, arms wrapped across his chest.

**XXflashbackXX**

_Seventeen year-old Scott walked through the school grounds, trying to find his youngest brother. John had picked Alan up from school, and dropped by the elder brothers' school. Only problem is Alan had wandered off leaving Scott and John to pull their hair and look for him._

_Rounding around the corner, Scott turned up on the basketball court only to stop dead in his tracks. He clenched his fists tightly, seeing one of the guys in his grade taunting Alan. Scott wasted no time in making his way over to them. _

_Seeing the guy with Alan's backpack in the air, while Alan tried to grab it, made Scott even angrier. _

"_Hey Jake, give it back to him." Scott called out as he approached them. Jake looked over at Scott not intimidated. Grinning at Scott, he looked down at Alan stopping the kid by putting a hand on his forehead. Alan glared at Jake, trying to push the hand off his head. _

"_Why should I Tracy? You gonna run to daddy? Besides, it's not like he needs any of this stuff. He's as dumb as you Tracys come." Jake said laughing. Scott's eyes widened and before he could stop himself (as if he wanted to) his fist shot out and hit Jake square-in-the-face. Jake fell backwards with the force onto the ground, Alan's backpack falling to the ground directly into a puddle, causing murky water to fly all over Alan and on Scott's pants. _

_Scott looked down at Jake who was holding a now broken nose and sending pointless curses towards Scott. Paying no attention to Jake, Scott bent down next to Alan taking his sleeve and wiping away the dirt that got on him. _

"_Hold still Al or you're going to end up getting dirt in your eyes." Scott chided. Alan dropped his hands and let Scott finish. Finishing, Scott stood up and turned around only to have Jake grab his collar. Scott cringed slightly at the sight of Jake's bloody and broken nose. _

"_You have a lot of nerve Tracy. I'm gonna ...OOOWWWWW!" Jake screamed as Alan kicked Jake in the shin. Scott then pushed Jake away sending him once again to the ground. Bending down he picked up Alan, quickly scooping up Alan's school bag before turning his back on Jake, and walked away to find John. _

"_Scott?" came Alan's small voice. Scott looked down at his brother._

"_What?" Scott asked a little harder then he meant. _

"_Y-your not mad at me are you?" _

"_Wha—oh no I'm not mad at you Alan. It's just what he said." Scott said readjusting Alan in his arm. _

"_Virgil says it to me." Alan said. Scott snorted. _

"_Virgil talks to a chair. Doesn't mean he means it." _

"_Oh...Scott, you're not going to tell daddy, are you?" Alan asked, knowing what his father thought of fighting._

"_I won't tell if you won't." Scott said earning a smile and nod from Alan. _

"_I mean it. Don't tell Gordon, Alan." Scott said, knowing that telling Gordon was basically the same as playing 'telephone'._

**XXend flashbackXX**

"You never did tell." Scott said quietly. Looking around, he still couldn't get used to how quiet it was now. His face twisted in pain and tears came. He raised a hand, covering his eyes as sobs racked through his body. He sat in the chair crying, never feeling more alone then now.

* * *

**So there's Scott's chapter. I hope this was good enough. I should have the next chapter up by next week, which will be John's chapter. **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	4. PartIV: John

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

**I'm so happy so many of you like this fic despite it being dark and emotional. I've had an itch to do fanart for the death scene, and I have started. It's in its sketching period at the moment, but you have no idea how agonizing the Mole is taking to draw. I'm thinking of going abstract with that. **

**When I finish the drawing I'll be happy to send it out to those who would like to see it. It might be a month or so still since I've been busy.**

**Anyways here's John's chapter, then Virgil, and then your awaited chapter, Arashi. I hope to get this moving a bit quicker so the wait won't be too long.**

**And I posted a one-shot called 'Popcorn' basically Gordon-centered….mischief of course.**

* * *

**Part IV: John**

_"John…"_

Rolling over onto his side John squinted and rubbed his eyes upon hearing his name.

"_John…" _

Cyan eyes widened with alertness. Turning his head around the room he searched for the voice.

"Alan?" John questioned quietly. Hearing no reply John pushed aside the covers and stood up slowly. Looking around the room he noticed that he was in his own room. He froze after that thought.

'_Maybe it was…'_ John didn't bother to finish the thought before he made his way out of his room. Entering the hall John turned right following what seemed like an endless hallway. Upon reaching the neighbouring door John wasted no time in opening the door only to have his hopes crushed. Looking at the empty bed with rustled sheets only brought the reality crashing down on John. Slumping against the doorframe John closed his eyes and leant his head down.

Tears trailed down his cheeks leaving clean streaks. Bringing a hand up to his face he wiped his face of his tears before standing straight and turned his back on the empty room before making his way back to his own room where his father had brought him after finding him in Alan's room earlier.

Standing in front of his door he was about to go back in when he heard the tiniest of sounds passed by him. Turning around he was met with the quietness of the house. Mistaking the sound for his mind, he sighed and entered his room. Walking over to his bed, he ungracefully collapsed onto it pulling the thin blanket close. Staring up at the ceiling, looking at the design that looked down at him, only caused his grief to wash up a memory.

**XXFlashbackXX**

_John walked tiredly through the house coming home from his first shift in Thunderbird 5. He wouldn't say he hated it, rather enjoyed the special position he was given. Just four straight weeks puts a strain on someone. Walking through the halls, he came to his door and noticed a strange smell around his door. Warning bells going on about how Gordon might have had a hand in this, John cautiously opened the door. _

_Slowly stepping into the room, John was welcomed with the unexpected sight of his youngest brother standing in the middle of the room with a long pole in his hand. _

_"Alan what are you doing home and what are you doing to my room?" John asked dropping his bag and walking over to thirteen-year old Alan. Looking down at his carbon copy, he saw Alan shift nervously glancing around the room trying to think up an explanation. _

_"I—well….since the little incident at school, I'm home for a bit till dad, gets uh…new school in order." Alan said hanging his head down staring at the floor. John quickly remembered the little chat he had with his dad a few days ago, about how Alan 'accidentally' blew up a good portion of his school. John didn't know all the details, only knew Alan was expelled. His dad didn't tell him much only minor details. _

_"Oh…yeah…well what are you doing to my room?" John said, trying to steer away from the previous topic seeing as how Alan wasn't comfortable with it. Looking up, John noticed his navy blue ceiling was sporting white dots randomly all over the place. As a matter of a fact it was starting to look like…._

_"Hey, isn't that Pyxis?" John asked walking around to get a better view. Upon furt6her inspection John was starting to notice others such as Cepheus and Corvus. _

_Alan looked up with a slight smile on his face and nodded. John turned back to look down at Alan. _

_"Why'd you do this? I didn't give any commissions." John said raising an eyebrow. Once again Alan looked to the ground and shifted the pole in his hands. _

_"Well Gordy got this glow-in-the-dark paint, and we were going to repaint your washroom. Since I don't have a school at the moment I thought I'd get it done before I left so no one would yell at me. I accidentally got paint on the end of the pole and it hit your ceiling, and I kinda got carried away." Alan said smiling hoping that John wouldn't be mad. His smile slowly turned to a frown as John showed no humour or sign that he liked it. _

_"What makes you think you can just come in here and start painting whenever you feel like it?" John said hiding his emotions. Alan's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head a bit._

_"But I thought you would have liked it, John. You always say how much you love the stars." Alan protested trying to understand how John could go on and on about stars yet not like them when Alan brought them to him. _

_"When I look at stars its different. For one thing you're missing a star here." John said, pointing up at a constellation above Alan's head. Alan looked up too cocking his head to the side. Looking back at John, he saw his older brother breaking out into a grin. Alan's frown turned into a smile only Alan Tracy could present._

_"I set you up good for that one, kiddo." John ruffled Alan's blonde locks before moving towards the door. _

_"Since you've decided to create this lovely piece, there's no way I'm going to sleep in here and slowly poison myself tonight with fumes. I think…you're room is a good trade up, don't you think?" John said, walking out of the door before Alan could reply. _

**XXEndFlashbackXX**

John opened his eyes as the memory faded away. He remembered those days. They were slightly rough with Alan's mishaps, and Gordon's accident. Back when his father and he only had duty-like chats. When he first came back to the island after Alan's tragedy, upon seeing the mural on his ceiling he so desperately wanted it gone. How easy it would be to swipe the memory away so easily…but John realized that he'd only be losing Alan over again.

_"John…"_ He heard as soon as he closed his eyes. Clenching his eyes together he tried to rid the voice away from his mind. Tears pushed their way through as he was unable to stop them.

"Allie, I just wanted to tell you how much you meant to me." John said dejectedly, knowing that the others didn't know what it felt like when the last thing you said to you're brother was a promise that was so long ago, and one you couldn't commit to. Sighing John sat up and grabbed his thin blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before leaving his room. Walking through the hallways he noticed how the lounge room was beginning to slightly light up from the sun. Turning to look outside he turned his head when he noticed one of the chairs occupied. Slowly making his way across the pool patio he came to stand next to Scott, who had, by the looks of it, cried himself to sleep.

John was slightly taken aback. Scott never cried. He knew how to dealt with things….but then again had so his father, and John's heart dropped at how emotional Jeff was at the moment. Slowly pulling his blanket off his shoulders he draped it across Scott before turning his back on him and made his way around the pool and down the pathway towards the inclusive jungle.

As John made his way through the jungle, not once did he cry out or even notice some of the rocks that dug and cut into his bare feet, as he was too lost for pain. Unknowingly John wandered off the normal trail and up a hill to a little ridge that stood up to where trees loomed over, their branches in perfect reach to climb up.

John stopped when he noticed where he had traveled. Looking around, his blue eyes examined the area slowly, recognizing the significances (or horror) of the place. As he scanned the area, his eyes landed on the ridge. Walking towards the ridge his eyes set on a certain spot. The only other time John had been here, the stone was covered in blood.

_'Just like this time._' John thought. Climbing up onto the ridge John shakily sat down not taking his eyes off the certain spot. Memories of that day flashed in his mind. The pain, the blood, and the guilt that flowed through him all came rushing back.

**XXFlashbackXX**

_John looked around Thunderbird 5 admiring what he was proud to call his. Pressing a few buttons, he allowed for the approaching Thunderbird 3 to go through with docking procedures. Leaning back in his chair he lazily stretched happy to be going home. Not that up here was bad or anything, just that this place didn't have the high-energy atmosphere, the island had._

_John waited a few minutes before the airlock door blinked and opened welcoming him with the site of his father and Scott, since Virgil was still being trained on ground level and Gordon and Alan were too young to have their wings yet. _

_John stood up and went over to them, greeting them with jokes and embraces, and asking if they brought pizza._

_Within twenty minutes they had everything set up and locked down and were strapping themselves into Thunderbird 3. Jeff departed from the docking and set his course back to Tracy Island. _

_"How have things been since I left?" John asked after a while. Scott snorted and then answered with a sarcastic glare._

_"It's like living with monkeys. They don't stop wanting the banana." Scott said. _

_"Scott means that Alan has gotten Gordon's energy back up and is almost running around the place now." Jeff said, looking over to John. _

_"Though I've barely seen Alan today come to think of it." Jeff said, seeming to be thinking something over._

_"Yeah.__ Last time I saw him was when we were playing gauntlet in the pool earlier." Scott said smirking at the memory, of his and Alan's noble victory. John knew Alan's habit of disappearing and reappearing randomly, so he wasn't as worried as he should be, but something about this was bothering him. _

_After a short while Thunderbird 3 began its final descent upon Tracy Island. Jeff, Scott, and John checked over the panels, before exiting the red rocket. After greeting the rest of the family and friends, John was surprised that Alan wasn't there. _

_Jeff seemed to notice that his youngest wasn't there as well. _

_"Gordon, where's Alan?" Jeff asked, as Gordon turned with his crutches shaking his head. _

_"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while. He never came to help me at all today." With those words, everybody knew something was wrong. Alan not help Gordon? It was something almost unheard of._

_"Okay. Gordon check around the house and get Brains, to check the monitors around the island, Virgil go check the beach; Scott and John, you two come with me and we'll check the jungle." Jeff instructed. Everyone quickly went to their assigned tasks. Jeff, Scott, and John left without changing out of their uniforms. Alan missing meant trouble. _

_Making their way through the entrance the stayed to the paths and called out for Alan. _

_After an hour of no luck, John was beginning to really worry. Stopping a bit behind his older brother and father, John surveyed the area knowing that Alan was probably off the path. _

_To the east, a faint sound echoed through the brush and trees. John turned slowly towards the direction, taking notice that neither Scott nor his father had heard it. Making a quick and final decision, John separated himself from the path, and made his way with a quicker pace. Quickly pushing exotic plants out of his path, John ignored the few braches that managed to flick across his face, leaving a small pink scratch in payment for disturbing their peace._

_Coming to a less dense area, John could tell he was coming to a clearing. Pushing the last few out, he stumbled out of the wild growing plants only to come across an uninviting sight. Ahead, sat Alan sitting on a boulder with his arm curled tightly to his chest with his left leg turned awkwardly. Apart from all this, this is not what John was looking at. The boulder, on which Alan was sitting on, was splattered with dark droplets which John's mind quickly took in as blood. He watched as the blood ran across the boulders curved surface, leaving a stream to the forest ground. _

_"Alan." John finally got out of his voice, before he rushed over to Alan's side. _

_As someone approached Alan looked up, pain written in his eyes. John climbed up the boulder and kneeled next to his brother. Shock and concern where clearly written over his face. Slowly he reached out to look at Alan's arm, alarmed that Alan slightly whimpered when John's fingers grazed it. _

_"What happened Alan?" John asked quietly. _

_Silence._

_John sighed mentally in concern. He knew Alan would be too stubborn even in this situation. _

_"Allie, please? Tell me what happened." John cooed. Alan's blue eyes flickered to the side battling with the shock that he was still under. Lifting his eyes slowly he glanced up at John. _

_"I fell." He murmured. John could tell that Alan was embarrassed as well as in pain. _

_"I can see. What were you doing up in the tree?" John asked glancing up at the tree, seeing the multiple broken branches that obviously saved Alan's fall. _

_"I wanted to see Thunderbird 3. I saw it take off. I was sitting up there for a while, and then I saw it coming back. I-I went to get a better look but missed my footing." Alan said ashamed. John's eyes widened. He knew Alan was taken away by the Thunderbirds and that he often got himself into trouble just wanting to look at them. Guilt ran through him. He knew Alan wouldn't have come out here, if he was allowed to see Thunderbird 3 when it was grounded, though his father never permitted Alan into the silo. _

_"Oh Alan…" John trailed off. Alan smiled sorrowfully at John quickly, before he turned his gaze away. John pushed the thought away for the moment, knowing that Alan's injuries were more important at the moment. _

_After a while of tearing Alan's outer shirt and using it to cover the cuts, broken arm and gash on his leg, John carefully picked Alan up (like he had many times ago) and carefully off of the boulder. _

_Looking around he knew there was no path wide enough that Alan wouldn't get hit from the wild plants. Also he knew that Brains would locate them soon enough, knowing that the sensors would pick them up eventually. _

_S__etting Alan down on the ground by the tree John sat down next to him carefully putting an arm around Alan's shoulder so he could lean on him. Alan did without a fuss and only the sounds of the jungle could be heard. _

_"John?" Alan asked breaking the silence. _

_"Hm, yeah?"__ John asked looking down at the younger blonde. _

_"I-I'm sorry." This surprised John. _

_"For what?"_

_"For being an idiot and getting myself into this mess."__ Alan said, turning his face away from John's chest. _

_"Well it is a mess, but you're not an idiot. It was just an accident." John said. _

_"Dad will be mad." _

_"After he's finished being worried to death.__ Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up and then I'll have a talk with dad, ok sport?" John asked ruffling Alan's hair lightly. _

_"Thanks John." _

_"No problem." _

**XXEndFlashbackXX**

John sighed and turned his head away. They had eventually come, and gotten Alan safe, but not without the price of a broken arm, and 50 stitches altogether. That time and the others they had been able to help Alan. All the other times, someone had gotten to him and saved him.

But why not this time?

Why couldn't anyone save Alan this time?

John couldn't understand why. Out of all the people they saved, why couldn't the one they not save have to be so dear to them? John closed his eyes and leant his head back against the truck of the trees, slowly letting the tears of the past fall to marked and tainted ground.

* * *

**That took a while. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been sick for a while, but not going to bore you with that. I should be updating again write after my exams are finished, so like by Jan 29th or so. Thanks to all of you who are enjoying this so far and your encouragement. **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


End file.
